


What I Felt When I Saw That Girl

by beatrizpdmoura



Category: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrizpdmoura/pseuds/beatrizpdmoura
Summary: The path to true love is complicated.





	What I Felt When I Saw That Girl

   In ancient India, tales of endless love found its expression through the Sanskript language, within the called epic hindu poetry. Lies in the Mahabharata the meeting of the belle Savitri and her beloved soulmate, Satyavan. Yudhisthira of the Pandavas asked the sage Markandeya, “Has there ever been a woman devoted as my wife Draupadi?”

 

_“Sweety, right? Hi, I’m Kuhu.”_

 

   After eighteen years, the Great Savitri, through the compassion of Lord Brahmadeva, conceived to the devoted childless king Asvapati and his queen Malavi what he had been yearning for so long: a daughter. Named after the Goddess, the princess grew to be the most beautiful, courteous, empathetic and generous woman in the whole kingdom. She was praised by the people as much as her father was, and when came the time for her to get married, there was nothing to expect but a land of suitors.

   

_“My brother Raza is quite smitten by you. He has done his MBA and works in London. He is intelligent. Earns well. He’s handsome, takes good care of himself.”_

   

   But her presence was so singular that no man thought he was deserving to turn her his wife. There wasn’t a suitor that didn’t feel intimidated by the princess wonderfulness. The king, victim of the scripture “a father who does not give away his daughter at the suitable age is contemptible”, set Savitri free to find the one that would match her qualities.

 

    _“Actually, I’m also going to London for further studies.”_

   

   Several months into the search, she would find a man living into the woods, the exiled prince of a prosperous kingdom, the son of a successful king dethroned by a sudden blindness. As soon as she met Satyavan’s gaze and saw her own, found that his mouth was shaped like hers, and their nose had the same curvature, and his arms could only embrace her body, she knew her pursuit had come to an end.

 

    _“Can I tell you a secret?”_  

   

   He was the heart out of her chest and her father could nothing but agree, and to the presence of the sage Narada she declared her marriage, only to hear that as much as her love was “as wise as Brihaspati, as brave as the god Shiva, as tender-hearted as mother earth, and as beautiful as an eastern moon, he has one defect which outweighs all his virtues; exactly one year from today Prince Satyavan's life will come to an end.”

 

_“Whenever I had a crush on any girl…”_

 

   The king cried “my daughter, you will feel pain” to what she replied that pain she would meet if she couldn’t be with him. The king cried again “my daughter, you will become a widow”, to what she replied that better the widow of a man she loved endlessly than a victim to the loneliness of a love that lost to fear. As much as the end was inevitable, to Savitri, worse than ending would be to never begin with. Yes, it was meant to be an unpredictable journey, but with him. It was it: the princess had found her prince.

 

    _“Yes, a girl.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HI! WELCOME TO THE JOURNEY!
> 
> There's so much I wanna say that I can't say a thing. I just want you to know that there's no other movie like ELKDTAL for me. The importance is immense. I truly wish to make up to its name. I intend to dive deep in Sweety's thoughts, childhood and feelings, and ALSO in a detailed description of her relationship with Kuhu, and ALSO the other characters and their personalities. I really wanna tell what a two hours movie can't but we wish otherwise :)
> 
> Let's see how it goes and I have no ideia when I'm posting again so, see you any time!
> 
> ps: I'm posting this on Tumblr too, but since I know nothing about Tumblr, I don't know when this is happening. But I won't give up!


End file.
